


Gag Reflex

by pecanroll69



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blowjobs, Cigarettes, Dom Rick, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Generic Rick, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rick c-137, Slapping, Teasing, blowjob, gagging, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/pecanroll69
Summary: you meet rick at a concert. you go back to his place and have a good time :-)





	Gag Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by me reading some delightful rick fics but being disappointed that there’s not enough gagging really. if he’s got such a big dick, why not more gagging? so here it is lmao.
> 
> reader is gender neutral, they/them pronouns are used like once and otherwise pronouns aren’t there

The noise inside the concert venue started to overwhelm you, so you stepped outside to bum a cigarette off of someone. There’s surprisingly not a ton of people outside, and, even more surprisingly, the only one smoking is an older man standing by himself. You approach him and ask for a cigarette. He wordlessly offers you one and you light it, taking a drag and relishing the way the cold air feels on your skin.

 

“Thanks,” you say with a smile. “You, uh, like this band?” You’re tipsy enough to try to start conversations with strangers. You’re also mesmerized by the way his long, thin fingers hold his cigarette. Despite his overall appearance, something about the gesture is strangely elegant and alluring.

 

He finally makes eye contact with you, a slightly curious expression on his face. “W-w-what the fuck kind of question is that?” You falter at his rude response and start to redden in embarrassment. “I-I dunno I was just– I just wanted to make conversation.”

 

He stares at you for another moment before the corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk. “I-I get it kid. You’ve got the hots for me don’t you?”

 

You furrow your brows at his accusation, even redder than before. “What the hell, man?”

 

You have to admit, he’s pretty attractive for his age. The wild blue hair is charming, and god knows you’re a sucker for labcoats. Not that you would ever tell him that.

 

“H-how old are you baby? Y-y-you look too young to be– to be flirting with someone like me.” He takes an impressively large swig from his flask. “You like your wine aged, huh?”

 

You put your hands on your hips and quirk an eyebrow, and he does the same thing back at you. It is only now that you realize how much he towers over you. It doesn’t escape your attention that the man’s eyes glance up and down your form in the pause between your banter.

 

“I’d hardly call it flirting,” you reply as you put out your cigarette and walk past him, swinging your hips out slightly more than usual as you walk away. You brush up against him and try to hide how even the smallest friction with his lean body excites you.

 

As you walk back into the venue, you hear a rustle of fabric and footsteps behind you. You hope to god he’s going to follow up on his flirtations. You know you certainly don’t have his audacity. Once situated near the back of the crowd, you feel someone snake a hand around your waist. You feel tingly and surprised and excited. He smells like liquor and cigarettes and cologne. “L-listen kid, if you wanna – wanna have a good time, we can go ahead and leave.”

 

Your heartrate picks up and you look up at the man. His face no longer has that playful, smug smirk. He looks hungry, serious, lecherous. You love it.

 

“Yeah, I guess that’ll be fun.”

 

He grins and puts a hand on the small of your back as he navigates the two of you back out onto the street. Once outside, he pulls out a weird looking gun and you briefly fear for your life and your lust-guided decisions. You are soon relieved as he points it in front of the two of you and somehow opens a glowing green portal. Your eyes widen. You’d only been drinking tonight, you shouldn’t be seeing weird shit like this. He grins at your amazement, clearly satisfied at his ability to impress even those who wish to deny him that satisfaction.

 

“C'mon honey. Get your sweet ass through there or I’ll push you.”

 

You shoot him an indignant look before walking through the portal. You find yourself in a dingy looking room with papers covering the wall above a small cot, and gadgets strewn about the room. The man immediately follows, stepping in front of you and sitting on the bed unceremoniously, long legs spread.

 

“You re-eaugh-ady for the best fuck of your life, babe?”

 

You roll your eyes and continue to appraise the grungey room surrounding you. He gets up quickly, clearly upset at your dismissal. He grabs your jaw, turning your face to him and appraising you like some sort of animal going to the slaughter. It frightens and excites you at the same time.

 

“Y-you think you’re hot shit, huh? Y-you think you can come– come into my house and be all coy?” A slap lands on your cheek, eliciting a gasp and a growing warmth in between your thighs. “You’re going to behave, slut.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

His severe expression changes to one of triumph. He points between his knees and you eagerly sink to the floor before him. Your eyes meet his as you unzip his pants and pull them down with his underwear. He chuckles at your surprise when you see the size of his cock. It's nice and thick and god do you want it inside you, but with how small you are, you know it would be a struggle.

 

You stroke his cock a few times before attempting the daunting task of sucking it. The rest of his body starts to relax and he runs those beautiful long fingers through your hair. You put your mouth around the head and lick circles around it while looking up at him sweetly. You don’t go down but halfway on his cock before you feel that familiar feeling of fear, sickness, and – you’re embarrassed to admit it – pleasure.

 

Still, despite the threat of gagging, you continue slowly down to the base of his thick cock before coming back up. He grins down at you and you try to go faster to please him. You succeed for a bit, but soon enough, you both hear the choked sound of you gagging on his cock.

 

This delights him just as much as you’d expect from a sadistic fuck. “Oh honey you're– you’re real sensitive, a-eurgh-aren’t you?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

His face shifts suddenly at your insolence. What was just a moment ago playful and amused is now stern and angry. Those two words awakened something in him you knew was there, and you can’t say you were too upset to have done it.

 

“Listen, slut. I-I’m not the one who takes orders around here,” his long fingers tug on your hair, “Okay? Now you- you’ve got to be punished.”

 

He pulls your head onto his cock and thrusts quick and hard. You feel yourself getting wetter at being used so mercilessly by the powerful and vindictive man above you. You moan around his cock and look up at him with watering eyes as you gag on his length. He smirks at this, clearly enjoying the trouble you’re having.

 

The facefucking has barely gone on for 30 seconds and you can already feel your weak gag reflex getting the best of you. You look up at him, pleading, as your palms push against his thin thighs. He pulls your hair again, this time to yank your head away from his cock. He licks his lips at the sight of the thick trail of drool connecting your mouth to his dick. His smirk turns into a grin, showing off his teeth, yellow from god knows how many years of drinking and smoking and self-neglect.

 

He takes a moment to enjoy the power he has over you. Here you are, a teary-eyed mess breathing heavily beneath him, saliva covering your mouth and dripping down your chin.

 

His short reverie over, he grabs you by the shirt and leans into your ear, whispering with that deep gravelly voice that absolutely melts you every time you hear it, “Y-you know I love it when little w-whores like you gag all over my cock.”

 

You feel even hotter and wetter now as you begrudgingly confess, “Well I um… I like to be gagged.”

 

One half of his unibrow goes up and you can’t tell if he’s about to mock you or praise you. Probably both.

 

“Y-you think I couldn’t tell? By the way you were moaning and- and squirming?”

 

He slips a hand down to feel how wet your pussy is, and you shudder at the touch.

 

“You think I-I can’t tell when my little fucktoy is enjoying themself?”

 

You moan as he rubs circles around your clit. He laughs. “Y-y-you’re so damn easy to please baby. I could have you undone like– like that.” He punctuates the sentence with a snap of his fingers.

 

“You don’t even– don’t even know my name.” You look up at him pleadingly, wishing for orgasm, but you don’t get it.

 

“The name’s Rick Sanchez. I-I have some– some important interdimensional bullshit to attend to, but you better be ready to fuck when I come back. I-I-I’m gonna need some of that sweet pussy to decompress.” He winks and opens a portal, the outline of his hard cock definitely visible through his now buttoned pants. In an instant, he is gone, and you’re left trying to figure out where you are and how the fuck you’re supposed to leave.


End file.
